Always, My Friend
by ReinikSociety
Summary: There are so many ways to say goodbye, but Randy only needs one. Jacques/Randy


Author's Note: Hi, everyone! So. This is a whole new experience for me. I usually don't have even the slightest bit of romance in my FF. Although, I never really thought it was romantic when I wrote it. (But now that I've reread it, it does seem a bit romantic). Just take what you want from it. Please R&R! It'd really make me happy! Enjoy! ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what did you think?"

I turn my head slowly to an expectant and hopeful face. I smile nervously and scratch the back of my head, confused and oddly sad at what I just watched.

"It was, um... different."

"You liked it?"

"Well..."

"Magnifique! I should enter it into the amateur film contest at the school, no?"

_But you know you can't, right?_

"There's that. Or - now just here me out - you could first tweak it a bit. Maybe put some more footage in it? Less confuse-y, more action-y."

"More? But it was two hours long."

_I don't have the heart to tell him it was bad..._

"You know what? Enter it into the contest. It's great as it is."

"I will!"

I watch his face light up with excitement, then soften.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I am just glad you are being so kind to me. Thank you, Randy."

"Don't mention it, buddy."

"Now, let us get some fresh air!"

He jumps up from the couch we're sitting on, pulling me up with him. We walk out into my backyard, then he turns to me.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It is a surprise!"

I close my eyes and wait for him to tell me to open them again.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

I open my eyes to see him holding a digital camera in his hands.

"What's that?"

"It is a digital camera!"

"No, I know that. I mean, what's it for?"

"It is for you, Randy. For being so kind to me."

"But that looks expensive! How did you get the money for that?"

"Do not worry about it! Here."

He lifts my hand and places the camera in it. It takes me a minute to process it, but this is the brand-new McDigicam 5000 I've been wanting.

_This thing costs a fortune. He must've spent all of his allowance, plus some!_

"This is the new McDigicam 5000! I've _so_ been wanting this! How did you know?"

"Howard told me. I hope you like it..."

"I love it! Thanks!"

We spend about a half hour discovering all the stuff it does, taking pictures with each other, and laughing hysterically. We finally start to calm down, and after a couple minutes of silence, Jacques speaks up.

"I must leave, Randy."

My smile drops from my face. I start fiddling with the bark on the tree next to us.

"I know..."

A few moments of silence pass us by, then Jacques looks at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Do not be sad. We can still video chat."

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

More moments of silence.

"Come, let us say goodbye."

He pushes me against the tree, then places his hand on my hair and pulls my head slightly to the side.

"Uh, Jacques-"

I'm interrupted when he places his lips against my neck and starts sucking and biting in various spots. I groan in pain a bit, but close my eyes to the feeling anyway. He shifts my head to the other side and continues, leaving trails of saliva behind with every movement. He moves his body closer to mine. I place my hand on his shoulder. He mutters something in French I don't understand. All I hear is the sound of the wind, the birds, and the sucking and squishing of his lips and tongue against my neck. After a few minutes, he stops, and I open my eyes. His face is close to mine, and we just stand there. Suddenly, the honk of a horn fills the silence in the air. He shifts his head slightly to where the sound originated from, wind blowing gently through his hair. We both know what it is.

_His ride to the airport._

He moves in close, placing his mouth against my ear, whispering.

"Toujours se rappeler comment cela s'est senti, mon ami... Adieu."

I watch him hesitantly walk away, exiting through the fence door. He enters the car, and I watch it drive away. I touch my neck, sore and wet.

"Always."

THE END

_**Inspiring Song:**_

_**New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco**_


End file.
